Sound On, Steve Off
by Stony22
Summary: After an arousing experience during his hospital stay, Tony develops an addiction and ignores Steve. Steve's not happy and makes it very clear. (warning, some people may think there is abuse in this fic)


Tony's eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard someone snapping on a pair of gloves. As he regained consciousness he realized that it was a male nurse, and he appeared to be sanitizing something, but he could not see what it was. After the object was cleaned, he saw the man open a cap of what appeared to be lube and smeared it on the cleansed item in his hand.

When the nurse finally turned around and approached him, he was terrified to find that he was holding a catheter. He wasn't sure what to say; Tony was sure he'd had them inserted during his hospital stays but never was aware of it. Tony closed his eyes and felt the healthcare professional clean the end of his dick with a wipe, which caused his penis to harden a little from the touch. Luckily having an erection never embarrassed him, even if it occurred in a public place. He heard the nurse snap something into place, and Tony opened his eyes just enough to see what the man had done and saw that he connected the small plastic hose to a medium sized plastic container to hold the urine.

He continued to watch the nurse as he slowly stuck the tube inside of his piss slit. It burned slightly, but the sight and feel of it aroused him. Tony liked the way the lubrication felt inside his urethra, enjoyed the minor pain that occurred during insertion, and grew excited when he saw his urine flowing into the tube and to the containment bag.

As his urine filled the bag, he glanced over to his left and noticed Steve sitting patiently by his bedside. Tony saw beads of sweat running down Steve's neck, his face was flushed a pale shade of pink, and his hands were resting uncomfortably in his lap. Steve was watching the stream of piss as well, and the genius smirked a little when he put the pieces together; his fiancé was turned on.

"Are you okay, Mister Rogers? Would you like me to get you a glass of water?" the nurse asked in a worried tone as he removed the catheter from Tony's slit.

"I'm okay sir, just worried about him is all. Do you know why he had a seizure?" Steve covered up his arousal well, which greatly surprised Tony; normally people could read him like a book.

"The doctor will be coming to talk to you in an hour or so," the nurse replied with a smile before throwing away the catheter and leaving the room, taking the catheter bag with him.

_He said the doctor we'll be here in an hour… And Tony's still asleep. Would it be wrong for me to lick up what's left? No, I don't think Tony would care, _Steve reasoned as he slowly got up from the chair, lifted up his partner's blue hospital gown and licked up the droplets of piss that remained on his cock.

"Fuck… Don't stop Steve," Tony moaned as he smirked at Steve, who mumbled "thank goodness you're alive" before he took the genius' half hard cock in his mouth.

As Steve sucked on the head of Tony's dick, he quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear enough to where he would have access to his own erection. He gripped his member tight and moved at a fast, erratic pace as he took Tony's entire length in his throat and hummed around it. In less than a minute, Steve came all over his hand, and Tony filled the blonde's mouth full of semen. He swallowed every last drop and licked the remaining cum off of Tony's cock before reaching for a tissue and cleaning himself up. Just as Steve was zipping himself up, a beautiful redheaded doctor strolled into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mister Rogers and Mister Stark. It's nice to see you're finally awake. Now, the results came back from the lab and we've come to a diagnosis as to why Mister Stark had a seizure," the doctor stated coldly without looking up from her clipboard.

"Call me Tony, I don't like that Mister shit. Now what happened to me? Just tell me so I can get home!" the genius whined as he looked over at Steve, who sighed in disappointment from Tony's rude behavior.

"It appears that you ingested some strange substance, Mister Stark. After being in your blood stream for an extended period you had an allergic reaction, causing you to have a seizure. You've been asleep for several days, but you've recovered nicely and I can sign the paperwork for you to be discharged," she answered in a snappy tone in response to Tony's disrespect before rushing out of the room to write retrieve the paperwork.

An hour later, Steve and Tony left the hospital and went home. When they arrived, Tony immediately went to his lab without explaining why to Steve. The blonde tried to bribe his fiancé with sex if he agreed to rest all day, but Tony completely ignored him. He was on a mission, and there was nothing that was going to get in the way, even Steve.

He blacked out all of the glass in his lab so Steve could not see inside and locked the doors. Tony wasn't sure if his partner would approve of his actions, but at the same time he didn't care. He needed to do some research and a little inventing to meet his needs, and he knew that the potential risks to his actions would anger Steve if he found out.

"Jarvis, what will be the quickest way to stretch myself out? What tools will be the most effective?" Tony questioned as he worked on a machine similar to Dummy, though it would not have all of the bugs that the older robot had.

"Sir, you will want to use the Hank version of sounding equipment. It is curved and will not go in farther than three and a half inches, Master Stark. They are made from stainless steel and will slowly dilate your urethra. After a point, you can move on to Pratt sounds, which are much larger and at the largest size will allow you to insert a finger into your urethra. I do not think this is a good idea, sir. I suggest you refrain from this activity," Jarvis added as he brought up the designs of Hank and Pratt sounds from a reputable website and instructed him on how to order it.

"I'm still going to do this Jarvis. Now after I get used to the Hank sound, is there one I can use that will stretch it out even further?" Tony asked as he put the finishing touches on the little robot that would be inserting the sound into his piss hole; he mockingly named it ROB after a male critic who mocked his "Science Bros Quarterly" journal.

Tony purchased the sets of Hank and Pratt sounds and had them expressed shipped and paid extra to have them delivered that night after Steve went to sleep. He met the delivery man outside, gave him a generous tip and rushed back down to his lab, where he inserted the smallest Hank sound, which was 3mm in diameter, into a little circular slot in ROB's robot arm. The slot could be adjusted to fit any size sound, and ROB also had vibrating settings from low to high to add even more sensation to the act.

ROB was directly controlled by Jarvis to ensure that nothing could possibly go wrong, as he didn't want anything horrific to happen to his cock. Tony smeared a sanitizing water based lubricant onto the sound to ease entry, and he braced himself against the wall, having four metallic tentacles come down from the ceiling and keep him in place.

"Sir, are you sure you want me to perform sounding on you? I promise I will not injure you in the process, but this could possibly cause problems for you with Captain Rogers. I suggest that you notify him and tell him that you are sounding," the A.I advised, but Tony blew a raspberry and told him to insert the metal rod.

Jarvis connected to ROB and helped the robot guide the Hank sound into Tony's urethra as slowly as possible. Tony groaned in a mixture of pain from the stretching of his urethra and pleasure from the burning sensation of being stretched. He enjoyed pain during sexual activities, and the idea of engaging in a behavior as risky as sounding satisfied his daredevil ways.

When it was in as far as it could go, Jarvis turned on the lowest vibrating setting, and Tony began to move his hips forward a little in response. Jarvis, not wanting to risk Tony being injured, had a metal tentacle wrap around his waist, keeping him completely still and pressed tightly against the wall. Now that he could no longer move, Jarvis ordered ROB to slowly move the sound in and out in order to stretch Tony's slit wider, and in less than a minute Tony came, his semen spurting out around the sound, splattering it all over ROB.

After Tony came down from his orgasm, Jarvis ordered ROB to completely remove the sound, and the tentacles let go of the brunet. He went crashing down to the ground, as he felt that all of his energy was gone. His whole body felt weak, and while his cock hurt a little and a few drops of blood came out, it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had in his life.

For over a month, Steve barely saw or heard from Tony. He would always knock on his lab door and demand that he be let in, but his fiancé had his Black Sabbath music on at a high volume so his voice went unheard. He tried to get Jarvis to let him in, but the A.I was under strict orders not to let Steve in.

They hadn't had sex since hitting the vampire club, and Steve was almost tempted to call up Bruce or Fury and ask them for some sexual relief. He was a good, faithful man, however, and never acted on his desires. All he wanted was for Tony to come out of his lab and spend time with him, and he couldn't possibly figure out what the genius was working on that made him absent for so long. He'd heard his fiancé come up the elevator and into the kitchen for food, but before Steve could say anything to him, Tony would rush into the elevator and back down to his lab again.

The intense sensation of having his piss hole stretched and vibrated from the inside went from being a simple pleasure to an obsession. Tony simply could not get enough, and he would have Jarvis guide ROB to fuck his slit several times a day. He'd gotten used to the stretching, and there was no longer any blood or pain. When he moved up sizes it was a little painful at first, but nothing like the first time. Tony sounded himself so often in the past month that he was able to move up to the Pratt sounds, and he was almost at the point where he could stick a finger inside.

A little after a month went by, Steve went down to Tony's lab for what seemed like the millionth time, he was surprised to find that the brunet had forgotten to lock the door. When Steve opened the door and quietly stepped in, he was in complete shock; Tony was pinned to the wall by the tentacles, and he had a rather large sound in his slit.

Steve was disgusted, but he couldn't look away. Seeing Tony with his head thrown back in pleasure was a bit arousing, but it angered him that he looked happier getting fucked by a machine than by him. He was furious, and all he wanted to do was break the machine and beat the shit out of Tony for ignoring him for a self-made sex toy.

"Jarvis, you better turn that machine off right now! And Tony, this is what you've been doing for the past month!" Steve yelled in anger as he rushed toward the genius, his fists balled up so tight that his nails dug into the rough flesh of his palms.

Jarvis immediately ordered ROB to pull the vibrating Pratt sound out of Tony's slit, and the tentacles released the brunet from their grip. Tony tried to run away from Steve, but he wasn't quick enough. Steve grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. The angry look in the blonde's eyes terrified Tony so much that he pissed himself, covering Steve's unclothed torso with warm urine. The bodily fluid turned Steve into an angry, horny beast, and he dropped Tony from the wall, spun him around and slammed him against it.

"You think sticking metal rods up your urethra is okay, Tony? Do you think leaving me by myself and denying me quality time is fine? Well it's not fine, Tony. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't ever need to use those things again!" Steve hissed as he pulled Tony's head back by his hair and bit his earlobe.

"I'm sorry, Steve! I just couldn't help myself… Please, please just punish your Daddy!" Tony cried out, feeling guilty and ashamed for letting his sounding addiction hurt Steve so much.

When Tony gave his consent, Steve used his free hand to pull down his black and blue plaid pajama bottoms. After his pants were down, the blonde spit into his hand and slicked his cock up with his saliva before forcefully shoving his dick into Tony's asshole. The genius' right cheek was pressed up against the glass and forcefully hit the wall with each thrust of Steve's hips. He was absolutely relentless, hitting Tony's prostate over and over again.

"Steve… Please put your finger inside of me," the brunet moaned as he grabbed his lover's right hand and brought it to the tip of his dick.

Tony's request fueled his anger all the more, and he forcefully shoved his index finger into his fiancé's slit. He finger fucked it as hard and fast as he could, and Tony moved his hips forward to meet each of Steve's thrusts with his finger, driving it deeper inside of his urethra. His finger was slick with spit, and while Tony knew that it was likely that he would get an infection he didn't care. Feeling Steve's warm, wet finger fucking his piss hole was better than any sounding rod he could ever buy. It felt amazing to have the blonde fuck into his ass roughly and erratically while he forced his finger in and out of his dick hole.

One final thrust of Steve's cock into Tony's ass drove the smaller man's orgasm out, and cum sprayed out of his cock around the blonde's big, thick finger. The feeling of his partner's jizz spurting all over his finger set Steve off and he came deep inside of Tony, releasing an excessive amount of semen. After catching his breath, Steve slowly pulled out of Tony's gaping asshole, sending cum dribbling onto the floor. Tony noticed a trickle of blood come out of his slit, and he smiled a little that it was at Steve's hands and not by a Pratt sounding rod.

"I never want to see you sounding again, Tony. If you do this again and spend all of your time with that machine instead of me I'm going to break off our engagement. I'm not playing around, are we clear?" Steve snarled into Tony's ear, and with those last words he pulled up his pants and stormed out of the room.

Tony, not wanting to lose Steve to a sounding addiction, walked over to his workbench, put on one of his gauntlets and fired a repulsor blast into his sex machine, ending his sounding play forever.

.


End file.
